omfgcatafandomcom-20200215-history
Co-Commentators
Jesse has had many guests during his video productions, and countless cameo appearances have been made, but there's been a few recurring collaborators. Eric "Crendor" Hraab. Crendor is the owner of the channel WoWcrendor, where he has gained renown as a machinima producer, focusing mainly on World of Warcraft, as his name suggests, and League of Legends. Known for his "high-quality non-content" he's been known to post videos with low edition or production value, though just for entertainment and comedy reasons. He met Jesse after being contacted by him, in a request for a WoW collab. Then being acquainted, their relationship has grown immensely, with Crendor being one of Jesse's most common guests, and sharing a "daily" podcast, Cox n' Crendor. Most outstanding has been their Saints Row the Third playthrough. Due to similiar humour styles and these collaborations, both fanbases are largely related and shared. Co-Dependent Girls Three specific girls whom Jesse calls the "Co-Dependent Girls". In order they are Aevynne, Chiib, and Trish. Aevynne Aevynne is the very first Co-Dependent girl out of the three and creator of the Youtube account "AevynneLulzTiem". Her debut with Jesse was in comedic videos of pretty girl face answering questions with Jesses manvoice and later a Portal 2 series. On her Youtube she is playing or has played the following games: *Minecraft *World of Warcraft *Portal 1 (finished) *Portal 2 *Terraria *Amnesia: The Dark Descent (both by herself and with Chiib, both finished) This is a list of games she has appeared in on Jesse's channel: *Portal 2 (debut, finished) *Left 4 Dead 2 (finished) *Amnesia: The Dark Descent (bystander) *Dead Island (Logan) Chiib Chiib is the second Co-Dependent girl and creator of the Youtube account "iamchiib". Her debut series was Left 4 Dead 2 on Jesse's channel alongside her sister Trish (who is less well-known on OMFGcata compared to her). On her channel, she plays the following: *Terraria (every Thursday) *Minecraft (every Monday) *World of Warcraft (every Wednesday) List of appearances on Jesse's Youtube: *Left 4 Dead 2 (her and Trish's debut, finished) *Fear 3 (or F3ar, only with Jesse, finished) *Amnesia: The Dark Descent (bystander on both Jesse's and Aevynne's gameplay) *Dead Island (Xian) Trish Trish "the dish" is the third and least known Co-Dependent girl and creator of Youtube account "WowAcai". Her debut on Jesse's channel was an episode-based playthrough of the first-person co-op shooter "Left 4 Dead 2", alongside her sister Chiib (who is more well-known on OMFGcata). On her channel, she plays the following: *World of Warcraft *Minecraft *Magicka *Left 4 Dead 2 List of appearances on Jesse's Youtube: *Left 4 Dead (debut along with Chiib, finished) *Amnesia: The Dark Descent (bystander) *Dead Island (Sam B) *Lord of the Rings: War in the North (Dwarf) *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (temporary livestream guest) TotalBiscuit Owner of the channel TotalHalibut, TotalBiscuit, has been in several projects with Jesse Cox over the course of his career. It is known he has education in Law, but the extent of said education is unknown, with some saying he has a Master's degree, and other claiming he has a PhD. Whatever the case, he only briefly held a job related to that, as a Company Advisor. Later on, he worked at a retail store. Around the same time as Jesse, TB started his Youtube channel, covering the World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Beta. He also worked for a time with WoW Radio, and it is during this time that he first met Jesse. Later on he would be the one to invite Jesse to join a network known as The Game Station (TGS) network at the time. In more recent times, this network is know called Polaris. As co-commentators, one of their first projects was during the DC Universe Online Beta and early stages of release, in a show hosted by TB, with Jesse appearing as Kid Tut. They also played together, along with HuskyStarcraft, in Husky's Borderlands 2 series. Their best known collaboration however is the Terraria series, co-hosted between both of their channels, and perhaps the true cause of their current friendship. It's one of their most successful shows, and yet apparently despised by both of them, though this may just be "comedic whining". As colleagues, they are two of the three pillars of the Co-Optional Podcast, the third being Dodger. According to TB, Jesse's purpose for being there is comedic relief while the others discuss serious topics, but time and time again Jesse has displayed a good ability for argumentation and reasoning, as well as good knowledge of gaming history and industry, though that doesn't take away from his usual joking and eventual fighting with the rest of the group. (Arguably their best piece of content together was during the aftermath of TGS Podcast #14, here.) Dodger Brooke 'Dodger Leigh' Lawson is the owner of her two channels PressHeart2Continue, her news channel, and Dexterity Bonus which is her vlogging channel. She has starred with Jesse in many videos. With Jesse she has played many games including: *Dead Space 3 *Blood Bowl *Magicka *Guns of Icarus Dodger has also starred alongside TotalBiscuit with Jesse Cox on the TGS Podcast now known as the Co - Optional Podcast. She has also played with him on episodes of Iron Gamer.